Takumi Akira
|name= Takumi Akira |title= Son of Nemesis Forgotten Reprisal |location= Camp Half-Blood |affiliation= Camp Half-Blood Nemesis' Cabin |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born= April 21, 1799 |age= 218 (Physically 21) |species= Demigod |nationality= Japanese-British |sexuality= Straight |accent= British/Slight Japanese |inspiration= . . . . . |interests= Forgotten |active rp= WIP |created= June 2016 |updated= |plans= Dunno..... |month powers= 3/6/9 Month Powers |ooc plans= . . . . . |word bubble= |powers= |pet= None |bedroom=WIP |quote2= Never let your fear be your reality, and your reality your fear. |file2= Haru 11.jpg |file size2=190x0px |possessions= An antique locket with swirl engraves and a gold wedding ring are some. |likes= Chocolate |dislikes= People in general |colour= Any colour |music= Any music |food= Chocolate |animal= . . . .? |book= Don't know |quote3= We all have to face everything and remember to rise. |drink= English tea |song= Any song |movie= Don't know |sport= Any sport |other= Learning new languages |skills= Swordplay and learning languages easily and some Japanese martial arts |weapon= A tantō and a pair of katanas which are all made of Celestial bronze |strength= Physical strength, offense, agility, resilience |weakness= Attentiveness |led= None |been= None |model= Haruma Miura |gender= Male |eye= Brown |hair= Dark brown |height= 5'10 |weight= 138 lbs |ethnicity= Japanese |hand= Right |shoe= 7 (American) |blood= B |voice= Baritone |marks= White scar on his arm |body= Slim |more images= Haru02.jpg haru03.jpg haru04.jpg haru 5.jpg haru 6.jpg haru 7.jpg haru 8.jpg haru 9.jpg haru 10.png haru 12.jpg haru 13.jpg |one= Amnesia |best= Don't know :) |worst= Don't know :) |change= Nothing much |mental= Currently having memory loss |disorders= ADHD and dyslexia |medical= None |father= Arata Akira |mother= Nemesis |creator= N/A |half= Other children of Nemesis |full= None |other relatives= Duno who they are |home= Osaka, Japana Whitby, Britain |earliest= A smiling lady he is not sure who |school= Some school . . . |kiss= Misaki Suzumi |sex= Misaki Suzumi |love= Misaki Suzumi |other firsts= Speaking English |nicknames= Just Takumi |native= Japanese |languages= Japanese, American/British English, Greek |flaw= Emotional repression |fears= Losing someone he loves |hobbies= Learning a new language |motto= Your opinion is not my reality. |won't= Not defend himself and those he cares about |admires= No one (for all he remembers) |influenced= None (for all he remembers) |compass= Integrity |past person= A loving and happy husband and father |current person= A lost and curious person |crisis= Depends |problems= Still depends |change= Depends, depends, depends |alignment= Neutral |dream= Remember everything |current= Camper in Camp Half-Blood |quote4= Too many people undervalue what they are, and overvalue what they're not. |file3= Haru01.jpg |file size3=190x0px |vice= Doubt, sometimes langour |bad= Being absent-minded |sleep= Hugging a pillow |quirk= Uses mundane things as toys (mostly chopsticks) |attitude= Doesn't listen that much |talents= Learning real fast, singing(!) |social= Reading the atmosphere. |relationships= Misaki Suzumi She was Takumi's love and wife. Her death was the worst thing he experienced. However, her name is the only thing he remembers now. Wondering why she is one of the few things he remembers, he is very curious to find out. Nemesis She is the goddess of revenge and balance and Takumi's mother. He had learned to respect her as his real mother. Although now, Takumi doubts such things exist, he still tries to believe that she is his mother. Arata and Kimiko Akira Arata Akira was Takumi's biological father, while Kimiko Iijima was his stepmother. Takumi had loved them both so much. Now, he doesn't remember either of them and is hoping he regains his memory. Rei Ainsworth She was a daughter of Mnemosyne and a Huntress whom he met in Britain. They became close friends and she was the one who saved him from the Lotus Casino. She was severely injured in a car crash which caused Takumi's amnesia, but is now with the Hunters in healing. Gabrielle Javier She is a daughter of Ariadne and a regular camper in Camp Half-Blood. She has become Takumi's first friend after losing his memory. She and her father are currently the only people he trusts, starting when they took care of him and helped him learn the basics of life. |ease= With the people he trusts |priority= Stay normal and remember his past |past= Doesn't remember |accomplishment= Knowing somebody who can help |secret= None |known= No |tragedy= Death of his wife (doesn't remember) Losing his memory |wish= Regain his memories |cheated= No |relates= Not very well |strangers= Not good |lover= Really nice (by his wife whom he doesn't remember) |friends= A quiet guy |familyp= Nice |first impression= Pretty nice, quiet, serious |like most= Protective, learns fast |like least= Being absent-minded for most of the time }} Category:Summer June Category:Demigods Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Haruma Miura Category:Takumi Category:Akira (Last Names) Category:Characters Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power